totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyzwanie, które może cię wyeliminować
Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 9 ' '''Jack: '''Poprzednio w Zgubnej Podróży: Saskatchewan... Sarah wygrała wyzwanie co uczyniło ją nietykalną i mogła wybrać osobę, która będzie nietykalna razem z nią. Wybrała Cindy. Utworzył się damski sojusz w składzie Sarah, Cindy, Penny, a potem jeszcze doszła Melissa i na końcu Taylor. Dziewczyny wyeliminowali Seana, który ostatecznie odpadł przez to jak potraktował Penny. Cindy żeby zdobyć zaufanie Melissy dała jej podrobioną statuetkę nietykalności, ale nie wiedziała, że ta jej użyje... Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Bądźcie z nami! Ognisko ''Przed ogniskiem siedziała i ogrzewała się Cindy. Myślała co powiedzieć Melissie gdy ta się obudzi. I wreszcie ten moment nastał - niezbyt zadowolona Melissa podeszła do Cindy i usiadła koło niej zabijając ją wzrokiem. '''Melissa: Dlaczego dałaś mi fałszywą statuetkę? Cindy: '''Bo... ja... nie wiedziałam, że ona jest fałszywa! '''Melissa: Wybacz, ale trochę mało to wiarygodne. Cindy: Wiem o tym, ale miałam w plecaku podrobioną i prawdziwą. Są podobne, dlatego się pomyliłam i dałam ci tą podrobioną. To przez moją nieuwagę, przepraszam! Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): No to się wkopałam... Melissa pewnie teraz mnie nie ufa, a ja potrzebuję jej głosu. Mam nadzieję, że zapomni o sytuacji ze statuetką. Melissa: '''A mogłabyś pokazać mi tą prawdziwą? '''Cindy: Jasne... Cindy wyciągnęła z plecaka prawdziwą statuetkę i pokazała Melissie. '' '''Melissa:' Rzeczywiście są podobne... Cindy: '''Mówiłam! '''Melissa: '''Następnym razem bądź ostrożniejsza. '''Cindy: '''Wiem. '''Melissa: Mogę ją zatrzymać? Cindy: '''Sama nie wiem... '''Melissa: Jesteśmy sojuszniczkami czy nie? Bardziej potrzebuję tej statuetki od ciebie, tobie nic nie grozi. Cindy: Jak to nic? Ostatnio chcieliście mnie wyeliminować i o mało co nie odpadłabym zamiast Claytona. Melissa: 'Ja na ciebie nie głosowałam! '''Cindy: '''Zastanowię się nad tym. Jakby co dam ci ją przed ceremonią. Teraz niech zostanie u mnie. '''Melissa: '''Ok, rozumiem. '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę naciskać na Cindy, bo jeszcze wyjdzie z tego coś niedobrego. Wolę żeby sama oddała mi tą statuetkę. ' Brzeg plaży ''Na brzegu plaży chłopacy rozmawiali i spiskowali przeciwko dziewczynom. '' '''Malcolm: '''Jak to możliwe, że Sean odpadł? '''Xavier: Wygląda na to, że dziewczyny też mają sojusz... Malcolm: '''I co teraz? '''Xavier: '''Charlie koniecznie musi namówić Sarah i Melisse na naszą stronę! '''Charlie: Jakby chciały z nami głosować to zrobiłyby to ostatnio, więc raczej się nie zgodzą. Xavier: '''Co ci szkodzi zapytać? '''Charlie: '''No ok, zapytam się... A kogo chcielibyście się pozbyć? '''Xavier: '''Może... Cindy. Tak, ona coś kombinuje! '''Malcolm: '''Co? Dlaczego akurat ją? Nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby pozbyć się Taylor? '''Xavier: A dlaczego nie? Malcolm: Bo jestem blisko z Cindy i mógłbym namówić ją żeby głosowała z nami. Tak pozbylibyśmy się Taylor i Penny, a potem zostałyby Melissa, Cindy i Sarah. Xavier: Ale jeśli teraz nie wyeliminujemy Cindy to ona wygra... Charlie: '''Niby czemu? '''Xavier: '''Na etapie drużynowym i ogólnie wygrała tylko jedno jedyne wyzwanie, które w dodatku było bez eliminacji. Czemu w takim razie jeszcze nie odpadła, a była tylko raz zagrożona? To wydaje mi się dziwne, ona jest sprytniejsza niż nam się wydaje... '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): To bezsensu eliminować teraz Cindy, skoro Taylor jest większym zagrożeniem. Tylko jak powiedzieć to Xavierowi tak, żeby w końcu do niego dotarło? Na brzeg plaży z wędką przyszła Taylor, chłopacy spojrzali na nią przerażeni. '' '''Taylor: '''Eee? '''Xavier: '''Nic, przestraszyliśmy się tylko. '''Taylor:' Mnie? Chyba nie jestem taka straszna. Taylor poprawiła swoje włosy, a chłopacy spojrzali na nią z obrzydzeniem. Malcolm: No pewnie, że nie jesteś! Hehe! Taylor: '''A o czym tak gadacie? Może pomożecie mi coś złowić? '''Charlie: O niczym ciekawym. Jasne, że pomożemy. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Oni coś kombinują i ja się dowiem co! Żeby tylko mnie nie chcieli wywalić, bo pożałują frajerzy! Będę ich miała na oku. Toaleta Do toalety weszła Sarah. W niej siedziała już zapłakana Penny. '' '''Sarah:' Penny?! Co się stało?! Sarah przeraziła się na widok stanu Penny. Penny: '''Sean odpadł... '''Sarah: I chyba o to ci chodziło, nie? Penny: No tak... ale mam wyrzuty sumienia. Strasznie tu smutno bez niego. Sarah: Ale to on zachował się podle w stosunku do ciebie. To on powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia! Penny: '''Może masz rację, ale teraz nie mam tu nikogo. '''Sarah: Jak to nie masz nikogo. Masz mnie. Masz nas! Penny: Nas czyli...? Sarah: Ja, Cindy, Melissa i Taylor zawsze ci pomożemy. Penny: '''Jeszcze niedawno tak nadawałaś do mnie na Melisse. Przecież ona podrywała Charliego! Co z tobą? '''Sarah: Ale to gra i mamy sojusz. Wrogów trzeba trzymać blisko przy sobie. Rozumiesz? Penny: '''Nie... '''Sarah: Ech... Więc masz nas, czemu jesteś przygnębiona? Penny: '''Ty nie rozumiesz! Ja już nie daje rady! Ten program mnie wykańcza, ciągle tylko jakieś zdrady. '''Sarah: '''Chyba nie chcesz się poddać? Nie możesz zrezygnować! '''Penny: '''Jeśli nawet to co? '''Sarah: Potrzebujemy cię! Penny: Po co mnie potrzebujecie? Do głosów? Tobie chodzi tylko o mój głos, nie chodzi ci o przyjaźń! Sarah: '''Co? To nie tak! '''Penny: Tak, tak jest! To Cindy jest twoją przyjaciółką, ze mną nie spędzasz tyle czasu, zauważyłam to. Nie chcę być w twoim sojuszu jak tak mnie traktujesz. Sarah: Ale Penny, to naprawdę nie tak! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, inaczej nie byłabyś w moim sojuszu. Penny: Więc pozwól mi zrezygnować. Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Nie żebym jej nie lubiła i ją obgadywała, ale czasami Penny zachowuje się jak dziecko. Po co zgłaszała się do tego programu skoro teraz chce zrezygnować? No tak, została tu zabrana przypadkiem... Ale nie może zrezygnować, bo wtedy straciłabym jeden głos, a nie wszystkim ze swojego sojuszu ufam. Nie jestem podła, po prostu walczę o kasę i wygraną jak wszyscy, czy to takie złe?! Sarah: '''Zrobisz jak będziesz chciała... '''Penny: '''Jesteś na mnie zła? '''Sarah: '''Nie, czemu mam być na ciebie zła? '''Penny: '''Wiesz co... To był głupi pomysł, nie chcę zrezygnować, ale nie wiem czy dalej tutaj wytrzymam. To wszystko mnie przerasta! '''Sarah: '''Wytrzymasz, nie martw się. '''Penny: Warto ci mówić, bo ty masz przyjaciół! Sarah: Ty też! Penny: 'Nieprawda. Wszyscy ciągle coś knują i nikt nie ma mnie za prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. ''Penny wybiegła zapłakana. Sarah wzruszyła ramionami i udała się za nią. Brzeg plaży Taylor wraz z chłopakami łowiła ryby. Szło im to niestety kiepsko. '''Charlie: '''Zjadłbym coś dobrego. '''Xavier: Nie tylko ty... Charlie: Muszę wygrać wyzwanie to pójdę do restauracji. Taylor: '''Może odpuść sobie to dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Tobie i tak nie grozi eliminacja, a niektórym wygrana jest bardzo potrzebna... '''Charlie: Co? Nie ma mowy! Nie wiadomo co się stanie i jak rozłożą się głosy. A poza tym nie jest powiedziane, że wygram. Taylor: '''No dobra, mam dla was propozycję! '''Xavier: Hmm? Taylor: 'Zawalicie wyzwanie i pomożecie mi wygrać, a w zamian tego dam wam cenną informację o grze. ''Xavier i Charlie wyraźnie nie byli zachwyceni tym pomysłem. Malcolm i tak wiedział, że ma małe szanse na wygraną. '''Malcolm: '''Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nas nie oszukasz? '''Taylor: Wiem coś o czym wy nie wiecie. Nie kłamię. Malcolm: Najpierw powiedz nam o co chodzi, wtedy się zastanowimy. Xavier: 'Zastanowimy? Nie mów od razu za wszystkich! Ta propozycja jest beznadziejna i się na nią nie zgadzam! ''Xavier zdenerwowany odszedł gdzieś daleko w cień. '''Charlie: Ja też! Wkurzony Charlie poszedł za Xavierem. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Malcolm jest naiwny, a Taylor głupia jeśli myśli, że podłożymy zawody. Oboje są siebie warci, jeszcze tylko brakuje żeby Malcolm zgodził się na jej propozycję. Taylor: '''Nie to nie. Tylko spytałam... Oni zawsze tak reagują? '''Malcolm: '''Niestety. '''Taylor: Mogę ci coś zdradzić w tajemnicy jeśli nikomu nie wygadasz. Malcolm: '''Na pewno nikomu nie wygadam. Przecież mnie znasz. '''Taylor: '''Masz sojusz z chłopakami, co nie? '''Malcolm: Może mam, może nie mam. Nie powinienem tego tobie mówić. Taylor: Ale ja nikomu nie powiem. Bo widzisz, ja też jestem w kiepskiej sytuacji. Malcolm: '''Co to znaczy "też"? '''Taylor: '''No chyba nie czujesz się bezpiecznie skoro jesteście w mniejszości? Mogę zagłosować z wami jeśli pozbędziemy się Cindy. '''Malcolm: '''Szczerze to chłopacy też chcieli ją wyeliminować, ale ja odwiodłem ich od tego pomysłu. Sam nie wiem... Czemu chcesz się jej pozbyć? '''Taylor: '''Ufałam jej, ale ona zrobiła coś głupiego i teraz już nigdy jej nie zaufam. Sama się o to prosiła! '''Malcolm: Mógłbym wiedzieć co takiego ci zrobiła? Taylor: Cindy ma Statuetkę Nietykalności, którą mi zabrała! Malcolm: '''Co? Nie wierzę! '''Taylor: No właśnie. Dlatego trzeba ją wyeliminować, inaczej wygra. Tylko ty z chłopakami musicie ją przekonać do siebie, bo inaczej użyje tej statuetki. Malcolm: Jak mielibyśmy to zrobić? Taylor: Pogadajcie z nią, zaproponujcie sojusz czy coś. Malcolm: '''No ok, spróbuję... '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Może gra na dwa fronty nie jest za dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale wciąż pamiętam jak ta idiotka Cindy zmiotła mi sprzed nosa statuetkę. To była kradzież! Teraz za to zapłaci, może już się pożegnać z milionem dolców! Wyzwanie Po pewnym czasie Jack ogłosił wyzwanie i wszyscy zebrali się w wyznaczone przez niego miejsce. Czekali na dalsze wskazówki dotyczące zadania. Jack:' '''Na początku powiem, że to wyzwanie nie będzie zwykłym wyzwaniem... '''Melissa: '''Co ty znowu wykombinowałeś?! '''Jack: '''Dzisiaj na wyzwaniu możecie kogoś wyeliminować... ''Melissa podstępnie się uśmiechnęła. Melissa: W jaki sposób? Taylor: Podoba mi się to! Cindy: A mnie nie... Penny zaczęła płakać. Jack: 'Emm... Penny? Coś się stało? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Penny. '''Penny: '''Nie! Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie! Po prostu nie zniosę tego już dłużej! '''Malcolm: Czego? Penny: Niczego! Czy ty możesz przestać się wtrącać w moje życie? I przestań gadać!!! Malcolm: Eee...? Penny: 'Przestańcie!!! ''Penny rzuciła się na Malcolm'a, ale po jakimś czasie się uspokoiła. '''Charlie: Co to miało być?! Cindy: Jesteś chora! Penny: Teraz mówisz, że jesteś chora? A wcześniej miałaś mnie za przyjaciółkę... Mam w nosie takie przyjaciółki! Cindy: Po co to zrobiłaś? Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Ten program to koszmar. Nikt, kompletnie nikt mnie nie rozumie. Nawet prowadzący. Wszyscy chcą tylko wbić mi nóż w serce, a udają dobre przyjaciółki! Jeszcze się policzę z tą Sarah i Cindy, wkurzają mnie jak mało kto! Jack: Już w porządku? To przejdźmy do wyzwania, a ty Penny... opanuj się trochę dziewczyno! Dzisiaj wyzwanie będzie bardzo łatwe, ale też będziecie mogli wyeliminować kogoś z gry. Zadam wam najróżniejsze pytania odnośnie tej gry. Niektóre będą proste, niektóre trudne, a jeszcze inne na zasadzie zgadywanki. Wszyscy mają 5 szans, ale gdy odpowiedzą poprawnie nie dostaną kolejnej szansy, tylko będą mogli odebrać szansę komuś innemu. Kto nie będzie miał już żadnej szansy czyli punktu odpada z wyzwania. Pierwsza osoba, która zdobędzie 0 punktów może zostać wyeliminowana już na zawsze z gry. To wy zdecydujecie czy pierwszy wyeliminowany z wyzwania ma zostać wyeliminowany z gry czy może w niej zostać. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy kiwnęli głową przecząco na "nie". Jack: 'Świetnie! Za chwilę zaczynamy... Swoje odpowiedzi piszecie na kartce żeby nikt nie widział. ''Jack rozdał wszystkim zeszyty. '''Jack: Pierwsze pytanie to zgadywanka. Kto pierwszy skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń w programie? Penny: A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! Nie odpowiadam, to głupie i bezsensu! Zdenerwowana i przygnębiona Penny rzuciła zeszytem. Jack: Jak chcesz... Pokażcie odpowiedzi! Odpowiedź Cindy: Taylor Odpowiedź Taylor: Jordan Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Melissa Odpowiedź Melissy: Melissa Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Chloe Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Sarah Odpowiedź Sarah: Melissa Odpowiedź Penny: FUCK YOU! Jack: Ee... Aż 3 osoby odpowiedziały "Melissa"? Niestety nie jest to poprawna odpowiedź. Poprawna odpowiedź to Sarah! Tylko Charlie dobrze odpowiedział. Komu odbierzesz punkt? Charlie: Penny! Penny zaczęła jeszcze bardziej płakać. Jack: Penny ma już tylko 4 punkty. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Niech sobie będzie na mnie zła, co mnie to? Odebrałem jej punkt, bo jako jedyna nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie i najmniej zasługuje by tu być. Jack: '''Kolejne pytanie. Kto w pierwszym dniu wyszedł z samolotu jako ostatni? Odpowiedź Cindy: Xavier Odpowiedź Taylor: Justine Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Justine Odpowiedź Melissy: Justine Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Xavier Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Jessica Odpowiedź Sarah: Justine Odpowiedź Penny: - '''Jack: Xavier wyszedł przedostatni. Prawidłowa odpowiedź to Justine! Brawo, aż cztery osoby odpowiedziały dobrze! Komu odbierzecie punkty? Taylor: Cindy... sorry. Cindy: Co... ale czemu? Taylor puściła oczko do Malcolm'a. Xavier: Hmm... Niech będzie też Cindy. Cindy: Ej! Zaraz wylecę z gry! Co się dzieje? Melissa: Xavier... Sarah: Xavier! Xavier: '''Ech... '''Jack: Cindy i Xavier tracą po 2 punkty. Na razie ranking wygląda tak: Taylor - 5 punktów Sarah - 5 punktów Charlie - 5 punktów Malcolm - 5 punktów Melissa - 5 punktów Penny - 4 punkty Xavier - 3 punkty Cindy - 3 punkty Jack: Kolejne pytanie brzmi tak... Kto był zagrożony w 5 odcinku? Podpowiedź jest taka, że były to dwie osoby. Specjalnie wymyśliłem takie łatwe pytanie dla Penny. Odpowiedź Cindy: Melissa, Taylor Odpowiedź Taylor: Sarah, Taylor Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Chloe, Jessica Odpowiedź Melissy: Sarah, Taylor Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Sarah, Taylor Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Sarah, Melissa Odpowiedź Sarah: Sarah, Taylor Odpowiedź Penny: Sarah, Taylor Jack: 'Aż tyle osób nie wiedziało? Xavier'a to mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, bo był wtedy pijany, ale Cindy i Charlie?! Pozostali dobrze. Komu chcecie odebrać punkt? ''Penny zaczęła się jarać jak małe dziecko, że pierwszy raz odpowiedziała dobrze. '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Ha! Nareszcie mi się udało! Nareszcie odpowiedziałam dobrze! I co teraz wszyscy powiecie na to? Odpowiedziałam, odpowiedziałam, odpowiedziałam!!! Taaaaak!!! Taylor: Cindy... pa! Melissa: '''Ja dalej Xavier! '''Malcolm: '''Cindy. '''Sarah: Ja tak samo dalej zostaję przy Xavierze! Penny: Nie wiem... Jack: '''Musisz kogoś wybrać...... '''Penny: '''No. Wiem przecież. To niech będzie Sarah. '''Sarah: Co?! Czemu ja? Penny: Bo udajesz moją przyjaciółkę! Jack: I wyniki prezentują się następująco... Taylor - 5 punktów Melissa - 5 punktów Malcolm - 5 punktów Charlie - 5 punktów Sarah - 4 punkty Penny - 4 punkty Xavier - 1 punkt Cindy - 1 punkt Jack: '''Niektórym pozostał tylko jeden jedyny punkt. Bądźcie ostrożni! Kto jako pierwszy skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń w odcinku 6? Kolejna zgadywanka, bo macie coraz mniej punktów... Odpowiedź Cindy: Sarah Odpowiedź Taylor: Melissa Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Clayton Odpowiedź Melissy: Chloe Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Xavier Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Sarah Odpowiedź Sarah: Xavier Odpowiedź Penny: Sean '''Jack: Bardzo różne odpowiedzi... Ale rację ma tylko jeden i jest to... Xavier! Komu odbierzesz punkt? Jeśli zrobisz to Cindy wtedy odpadnie z wyzwania i być może nawet z gry. Zastanów się dobrze! Xavier: '''Odbieram punkt Cindy. '''Jack: '''Cindy odpadasz. Usiądź na ławkę. Dla dreszczyku emocji o tym czy odpadniesz z programu uczestnicy zdecydują dopiero po wyzwaniu. '''Cindy: '''Ech... Nic na to nie poradzę, te pytania to były w większości zgadywanki. '''Penny: Mogłaś dobrze odpowiadać! Albo odpowiadać byle co, a nie jak nie wiem! Cindy: '''Nie rozumiem? Przecież ja ciągle odpowiadałam, to ty na początku nie chciałaś odpowiadać. '''Penny: Zamknij się! Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę teraz odpaść! Zaszłam za daleko, nie mogę odpaść przez jakieś głupie wyzwanie! A Penny coraz bardziej działa mi na nerwy... Dużo wysiłku kosztuje mnie nieodpyskowanie jej. Jack: 'Gramy dalej... Kto niedawno w pokoju zwierzeń przyznał, że... nie ufa Cindy i chce ją wyeliminować, ale tak, żeby się o tym nie dowiedziała? ''Wszyscy się zdziwili. Taylor zrobiła wkurzoną minę. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Jak on mógł mówić o tym co wyznałam w pokoju zwierzeń?! Teraz Cindy się dowie i już po mnie! Nienawidzę Jack'a! Ale chyba nie mam się o co martwić, bo Cindy i tak dzisiaj odpadnie przez to wyzwanie... Odpowiedź Taylor: Taylor Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Taylor Odpowiedź Melissy: Xavier Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Taylor Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Xavier Odpowiedź Sarah: Charlie Odpowiedź Penny: Malcolm Jack: 'Poprawna odpowiedź to Taylor! 3 osoby? To dosyć dużo, skąd o tym wiedzieliście?! Komu chcecie odebrać punkt? ''Cindy zdziwiona spojrzała na Taylor. To oznaczało tylko jedno - zdradę. Taylor i Cindy wymieniły się wrogimi spojrzeniami. '''Taylor: Sarah Xavier: To ja też Sarah. Malcolm: Niech będzie Sarah. Jack: Zagłosowaliście tak samo. Zobaczmy ranking. Taylor - 5 punktów Melissa - 5 punktów Malcolm - 5 punktów Charlie - 5 punktów Penny - 4 punkty Sarah - 1 punkt Xavier - 1 punkt Jack: Sarah i Xavier mają tylko po jednym punkcie, a Taylor, Melissa, Malcolm i Charlie nie stracili ani jednego! Penny straciła tylko jeden. Kolejne pytanie brzmi... kto jako pierwszy wysiadł z samolotu w pierwszym dniu? Odpowiedź Taylor: Triss Odpowiedź Xavier'a: Alan Odpowiedź Melissy: Sarah Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Sarah Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Jordan Odpowiedź Sarah: Sarah Odpowiedź Penny: Taylor Jack: Poprawna odpowiedź to Sarah. Melissa, Malcolm, Sarah, kogo chcecie pozbyć punktu? Melissa: '''Pa Xavier! '''Malcolm: '''Sorki Sarah... '''Sarah: '''No to ja głosuję na Malcolm'a! '''Jack: Niestety Xavier i Sarah mają już 0 punktów, dlatego kończą grę. Usiądźcie na ławce. Kolejne pytanie to czy Triss była jedyną osobą w programie po czterdziestce? Odpowiedzi udzielamy tak albo nie. Odpowiedź Taylor: tak Odpowiedź Melissy: tak Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: tak Odpowiedź Charlie'go: tak Odpowiedź Penny: nie Jack: Wszyscy oprócz Penny mają rację. Komu odbieracie punkt? Taylor: '''Penny. '''Melissa: '''Malcolmowi. '''Malcolm: '''Penny. '''Charlie: '''Penny. '''Jack: Taylor, Melissa i Charlie mają nadal 5 punktów. Malcolm ma 3, a Penny tylko 1. Już długo w to gramy, więc teraz dla utrudnienia również osoba, która odpowie źle straci punkt. Kto z wszystkich uczestników wdał się w realnym świecie w najwięcej związków? Odpowiedź Taylor: Sean Odpowiedź Melissy: Sean Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: Sean Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Melissa Odpowiedź Penny: Penny Jack: '''Taylor, Melissa i Malcolm mają rację. Charlie traci punkt, a Penny niestety odpada z gry. Komu odbieracie punkt? '''Taylor: '''Charliemu... '''Melissa: Malcolmowi! Malcolm: Melissie. Jack: '''W ten sposób Taylor jako jedyna ma na razie 5 punktów. Charlie i Melissa mają 4, a Malcolm 2. Kolejne pytanie brzmi ile razy był remis w głosowaniu? Odpowiedź Taylor: 1 Odpowiedź Melissy: 1 Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: 0 Odpowiedź Charlie'go: 1 '''Jack: Nie było żadnego! To było podchwytliwe pytanie na które tylko Malcolm odpowiedział dobrze. Malcolm: '''Odbieram punkt Melissie. '''Jack: '''Więc Taylor ma 4 punkty, Charlie 3, Melissa i Malcolm 2. Czy kiedkolwiek zostało ujawnione kto jak głosował? Odpowiedź Taylor: nie Odpowiedź Melissy: tak Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: tak Odpowiedź Charlie'go: tak '''Jack: '''Wszyscy oprócz Taylor mają rację... To było w odcinku 6. A osoba, której odbierzecie punkt nazywa się...? '''Melissa: Malcolm! Malcolm: '''Melissa! '''Charlie: '''Taylor. '''Jack: '''Widzę, że macie różne głosy. Charlie ma 3 punkty i na razie wysuwa się na prowadzenie. Taylor ma 2, a Melissa i Malcolm tylko 1. Pora być może na finałowe pytanie... Czy w show była osoba powyżej 40? Odpowiedź Taylor: tak Odpowiedź Melissy: tak Odpowiedź Malcolm'a: nie Odpowiedź Charlie'go: tak '''Jack: '''Taylor i Melissa odpowiedziały poprawnie. Malcolm kończy grę. Kogo chcecie się pozbyć? '''Taylor: '''Melissa '''Jack: '''Oddałaś głos na Melisse tym samym eliminując ją z gry. Czyli Charlie odda głos na ciebie... Zostali tylko Taylor i Charlie, kto z nich wygra nietykalność?! Na razie Charlie ma 2 punkty, a Taylor 1. Czy był jakiś latynos w programie? Odpowiedź Taylor: nie Odpowiedź Charlie'go: tak '''Jack: '''Poprawna odpowiedź to "nie". Ostatnie pytanie! Kto został wyeliminowany jako drugi? Odpowiedź Taylor: Alan Odpowiedź Charlie'go: Alan '''Jack: '''Czyli jest... remis! Oboje wygrywacie nietykalność i nie można na was oddać głosu, a także oboje za chwilę udacie się do restauracji! '''Taylor: Uff, wygrałam... Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Cieszę się, że wygrałem! Ale wrócę dopiero wieczorem i nie będę wiedział co u Sarah... ''' '''Jack: '''No i przejdźmy do Cindy... Jak uważacie, co z nią zrobić? Xavier: Wykopać. Malcolm: Zostawić. Charlie: Wykopać. Sarah: Zostawić. Taylor: Wykopać. Penny: Wykopać. '''Jack: '''Czyli głos Melissy nie jest ważny, bo i tak większość jest za wykopaniem. Więc Cindy zostaje! '''Wszyscy: '''Hę? '''Jack: Jakbyście chcieli ją zostawić to wtedy bym ją wykopał! Hahaha! A teraz idźcie do obozu przygotować się na eliminację. Cindy: Uff... A tak się bałam! Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. '' Restauracja ''Do restauracji przyszli wygrani zadania - Taylor i Charlie. Oboje szybko wzięli się za wytrawne jedzenie, którego od bardzo dawna nie jedli. Taylor postanowiła zagadać do Charlie'go. '' '''Taylor: '''Pewnie pojawimy się dopiero na ceremonii. '''Charlie: '''Niestety... '''Taylor:' Jak myślisz, kto odpadnie? Charlie: 'Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie Cindy, zdecydowaliśmy z Xavierem, że wchodzimy w twój sojusz. Nie ukrywam, że to zasługa Malcolm'a, jemu dziękuj. '''Taylor: 'Świetnie! Czego nie rozumiesz? '''Charlie: Czemu na mnie głosowałaś w tym wyzwaniu, a nie na Melisse? Taylor: '''Bo może ją też udałoby mi się namówić, ale wątpię... '''Charlie: A po Cindy będzie kto? Tylko nie Sarah! Taylor: '''No to Melissa. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mam zamiaru zostawiać Sarah. Odpadnie zaraz po swojej koleżance. Sarah i Charlie to para, a pary trzymają się razem i trzeba je eliminować. Taylor: '''Tylko jest jeden problem odnośnie Cindy... '''Charlie: Problem? Jaki problem? Szałas W szałasie w poduszkę wpłakiwała się Penny, a Sarah ją pocieszała. Wszyscy mieli już dość załamanej koleżanki. Penny: '''Jak on mógł?! Czemu on mi to zrobił? Ech... '''Sarah: Wywaliłaś go, zemściłaś się. Penny: Ale teraz mi go brakuje, chcę go z powrotem! Sarah: Ehm... Przykro mi, nie wiem co mam jeszcze powiedzieć. Penny: 'Lepiej nic nie mów i wyjdź! ''Penny rzuciła torebką w Sarah. '''Sarah: '''Auu! Czemu jesteś dla mnie taka niemiła? '''Penny: '''Bo wyrzuciłaś mojego chłopaka, to przez ciebie on odpadł! '''Sarah: '''Sama tego chciałaś! '''Penny: Nienawidzę cię wykopywaczko cudzych chłopaków! Wyjdź! Sarah: Lepiej się trochę opanuj, bo wszyscy mają cię dosyć. Penny: Mnie? Chyba się przesłyszałam! Mnie? Sarah: 'Tak, ciebie... ''Sarah wyszła jak gdyby nic się nie stało. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Penny to wariatka! Teraz uważa, że to przeze mnie Sean odpadł, a sama chciała jego eliminacji. Muszę się jej pozbyć, to z troski o moje życie... Damska toaleta W damskiej toalecie spotkały się Melissa i Cindy. Poczekały chwilę aż zjawiły się Penny i Sarah. Omawiały kogo wywalić. Cindy: '''Proste, że Taylor! Gra na dwa fronty czego dowiedzieliśmy się podczas wyzwania. '''Melissa: Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? Cindy: '''Oczywiście! '''Melissa: Ja jednak jestem za eliminacją Xavier'a. On jest groźniejszy. Sarah: Serio myślisz, że jest groźniejszy? Ja zgadzam się z Cindy. Melissa: No nie wiem... A ty co o tym myślisz Penny? Penny: '''Mam to gdzieś! Odpadnie Sarah za wywalenie mojego chłopaka! ''Penny zaczęła demolować toaletę, a następnie rzuciła się na Sarah. Melissa i Cindy próbowały ją uspokoić. '' '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Penny wpadła w jakąś furię, ona jest niebezpieczna! I chyba wcale nie chce być w naszym sojuszu, bo chce wyeliminować Sarah. Sama sobie szkodzi... Jest jakaś psychiczna! Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba było nie buntować wszystkich przeciwko mojemu chłopakowi! Nabuntowała nawet mnie przeciwko niemu. Teraz widzę jaka z niej krętaczka. Wyleci stąd, już ja tego dopilnuję! ' '''Sarah: '''Penny! Oszalałaś? '''Penny: '''To ty oszalałaś! A wy Melissa i Cindy zastanówcie się czy na pewno chcecie grać z taką osobą. Albo ja, albo ona. ''Penny wściekła wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. '''Sarah: Jest dziwna... Melissa: Zgadzam się, ale nie możemy jeszcze jej wyeliminować. Nie teraz. Cindy: A to niby dlaczego? Ja chętnie bym ją wykopała! Myślę, że ona jest tak wściekła na Sarah i przejdzie na stronę chłopaków. Męska toaleta Tymczasem z drugiej strony w męskiej toalecie tak samo jak dziewczyny spotkali się chłopacy (Xavier i Malcolm) by omówić swój sojusz. Malcolm: Coś się zmieniło czy głosujemy na Cindy? Xavier: Nic się nie zmieniło, Cindy wylatuje. Taylor jest z nami, Charlie mam nadzieję też. Już po niej! Malcolm: No ok, to zagłosuję na nią. Charlie raczej na nią też zagłosuje. Co innego gdyby była to Sarah... Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Cindy wyleci, już nie ma dla niej ratunku. Następna będzie Melissa, a potem Sarah. Nie obchodzi mnie to czy ten pomysł spodoba się Charliemu. Xavier: '''Jeszcze go przekonamy do eliminacji Sarah. To będzie trudne, ale uda nam się. Ale po Cindy odpadnie Melissa, bo Charlie chyba nie lubi jej tak bardzo jak Sarah. '''Malcolm: A ja zauważyłem, że lubi je obie. Po Cindy będzie Sarah! Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Najpierw będzie Cindy, ale kto potem? Melissa?! Uważam, że to głupi pomysł, bo Melissa jest dwulicowa i moglibyśmy przekonać ją do swojego sojuszu, a Cindy raczej nie. Po chwili do męskiej toalety wbiegła Penny. Xavier: Penny?! Co ty tu robisz? Ty płaczesz? Penny: '''To przez Sarah. Musimy ją wyeliminować! '''Xavier: Mamy lepszy pomysł. Penny: Jaki? Xavier: '''Najpierw zagłosujmy na Cindy, Sarah odpadnie zaraz po niej. Zaufaj nam. '''Penny: No dobra. To głosuję na Cindy. Penny wybiegła gdzieś. Malcolm: ...Eee? Xavier: To było dziwne. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Jeśli Penny mówi prawdę to już na pewno Cindy odpadnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na nią zagłosuje. Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Chłopacy chcą pozbyć się Cindy, a to przyjaciółka Sarah. Jednak ona odebrała mi chłopaka, a nie przyjaciółkę, więc ja też odbiorę jej chłopaka i zagłosuję na Charlie'go. Ceremonia elimnacji Na ceremonię przyszli wszyscy, łącznie z Charliem i Taylor. '' '''Jack:' Pamiętajcie, że Charlie i Taylor są nietykalni. Zapraszam do głosowania! Po oddaniu głosów Jack postanowił wprowadzić do gry trochę napięcia i je... przeczytać. Jack: Dzisiaj przeczytam głosy, ale nie powiem kto jak głosował. Uczestnicy raczej odebrali to jako dobrą wiadomość. Jack: Pierwszy głos... Charlie! Nieważny. Ile razy mam powtarzać, że Charlie jest nietykalny, a na nietykalnych się nie głosuje?!! Charlie obejrzał się po wszystkich. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Kto mógłby być tak głupi i zagłosować na mnie pomimo mojej wygranej? Bez komentarza... Charlie: Więc ten głos jest unieważniony. Penny: 'Oops! '''Jack: '''Kolejny głos... Cindy! ''Cindy westchnęła. '''Jack: Następny... Cindy. Cindy: No to pa... Jack: Penny, tym razem głos jest na ciebie. Penny: '''Co?! '''Jack: Penny, kolejny głos na ciebie. Robi się coraz ciekawiej... Penny: Kto na mnie głosował do cholery?! Przyznawać się! Jack: '''Głos na Cindy. '''Cindy: Znowu? Jack: '''Trzy głosy na Cindy, dwa na Penny... '''Cindy: No świetnie! Jack: '''Następny głos Penny... Trzy głosy Penny, trzy głosy Cindy. Być może ten głos okaże się decydujący. '''Cindy: '''Zaczekaj! Mam coś dla ciebie. '''Jack: Dla mnie? Cindy: 'Tak. ''Cindy wyciągnęła ze swojej torby statuetkę nietykalności. Większość była zszokowana. Taylor uderzyła się o głowę. '''Taylor: '''Dlaczego musiałaś użyć jej akurat teraz? Tak nie można! '''Jack: To nie ty jesteś od zasad! Jack wziął od Cindy statuetkę. Jack: '''A więc ostatni głos był na Cindy, ale jako że ona wykorzystała swoją statuetkę odpada Penny. '''Penny: Że co?! Jack: Tak to. Nara! Przyszedł ochroniarz i wprowadził zrozpaczoną Penny do samolotu, który szybko odleciał. 'Jack: '''Zostało ich już tylko siedmiu. Kto odpadnie następnym razem i jakie zadanie czeka uczestników? Koniecznie oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Zgubnej... Podróży... Saskatchewan! ''Napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki